Percy's new tutor
by Waffleiron118
Summary: When Goode High school's star running-back can't keep up on his grades thanks to his ADHD and Dyslexia he gets into some trouble with Luke Castellan the quarterback and bully of Goode high. Percy gets a tutor, he also gets a neighbor. Can Percy and his new friend get themselves out of trouble before things get dangerous...


**This will be my second story so yeah I don't know. But please review and enjoy...**

 **Percy POV**

It's ten minutes from the end of the last day of school and Percy couldn't stand Mrs. Melbourne's boring talk about how "we should study over the summer to expand our knowledge blah blah blah", finally the bell sounded "hallelujah!" I yelled as our class left the prison that is our ninth grade math class. "Percy Jackson you are not permitted...", is all she could manage before I ran out of the classroom and down the hallway. Almost running into Grover, my best (and only) friend. "Woah you better watch where your going you dont want a after school detention on the last day of school" grover warned although I could tell he was kidding. "Yes" I said sarcastically "won't want that". We continued our conversation as we walked out of the school and towards the bus, the beautiful yellow ride to freedom...

 **Annabeth POV**

I had millions of questions as our moving van drove us to our new home, what will it be like moving the a new school in the middle of highschool? Will it be like my old school?, will I be bullied because I'm the smartest kid in my grade I hope not. "I am just glad I get another chance" I thought to myself. Maybe I won't be the nerd in this school, the shy straight A smartass (sorry) that I was at my old school...

 **Percy POV**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah" I sighed "it's good to not be woken up by an alarm and wake up whenever You want, even if it is at 11:37" I said to myself. I walked down the stairs in my PJ's and sat down at the table to find a note from mom that she went out to go shopping and will be back at around 12 o clock and had made me waffles, (hey that's meeee!) that happened to be blue. I ate my waffles and went to the front room to watch TV. I looked out the window as Netflix loaded it was brilliant and sunny outside, with a moving van parked right next door. "Huh some one bought the house next door" I got up ( forgetting that I was in my PJ's) and went over to see what was up next door...

 **(Suspense bum bum buuuuuuuuuuh)**

I walked down the sidewalk to my new neighbor/neighbors house. I got my first view of the front of the house when I was half way in between to houses, the van was parked in the drive way next to the house. Two men in moving van uniforms (or whatever you call them) were unloading the van on the porch a blond girl about my age was reading a book that looked too thick for any sane person to be reading. I walked up the stairs to the porch. As I walked up the steps she looked up shyly from her book her gray eyes seemed to be shy, curious and confused all at the same time. "Hello my name is Percy Jackson I live next door in the blue (hehehe) house" I said."Hi my name is Annabeth Grace"she said shyly her face turned a tomato color " uuuuh nice PJ's ". I looked down only to realize that I was still in my pajamas. I smiled my akward smile and Annabeth giggled. "Cya later" I said before taking off down the sidewalk and back up the steps to my house.

 **Annabeth POV**

I watched Percy as he ran back to his house. "Classic Annabeth" I thought to myself "boy repellent" I shook my head and went back to "America's finest architecture"...

So anyway I will give you the gist, Annabeth and Percy are bored over the summer, Annabeth because she finished her eight million page book and didn't have anything else to read and Percy because he needed something to do every five seconds or he will go insane so they talk about where Annabeth is from and what her life was like before the move and blah blah blah. Sally Jackson and Annabeth's dad talked because they were both teachers Sally at the Elementary and Mr. Chase at NYU.

 **The end of summer (by that I mean the last few days)**

 **Percy POV**

"Where did the summer go?" I said to no one but myself. "Now it's time to get ready for another boring school year at my dumb annoyingly boring school". This year Grover isn't going here so I don't know who is gonna be my freaking tutor. Hopefully they won't be an annoyance like before Grover (referred to as BG). This year is gonna stink...

 **Annabeth POV**

This is gonna be great! I got my schedule and I'm in all honors classes (as usual) and it looks like I will be a tutor for a student this year (although why they decide to put a new student as a tutor makes no sense sorry). I can't wait for this year to finally begin! I get a second chance to not be one of the nerdy kids.

 **School year begins**

 **Authors note I'm sorry for how obvious I made this part I will try to add more twists thank you for reading this crap anyway:)**

 **Percy POV**

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" "Gaah!" I Jumped out of bed, well actually I more half rolled half jumped from fear. I fought the urge to hit the snooze button lay back down to sleep. " I might as well start off on the right foot" I grumbled. I got changed, brushed my teeth (surprisingly) and trudged down stairs to get ready for the first day of school. My mom was already at her elementary school and our neighborhood was a bike ride away from our school so I get up at 7:10. I ate breakfast and rode my bike to school as usual, enjoying the cool September morning. When I got to school I went to my home room class, Mr.Brunner, who some of the older kids say "is pretty lit". I sat down and began my usual classroom daydreaming. "Hey Percy" I turn around to see Annabeth looking up from another huge book with Architecture and math stuff in it. "Hey, how can you read these massive books?". Annabeth rolled her eyes. The older kids Mr.Brunner was one of those rare teachers that actually understood what it was like to be a teenager and what to expect from us. He found a way to make his history class entertaining for even an ADHD kid like me.

 **Annabeth POV**

After history class I introduced myself to Mr.Brunner and thanked him for the wonderful lesson. Percy rolled his eyes and whispered "you don't have to do that". This caused Mr.Brunner to smile and say "thank you Mr.Jackson". Percy turned around and awkwardly waved goodbye.

The day continued on as usual, I had most of my classes without my neighbor Percy because he said he was "a retarded ADHD annoyance to all of teacher kind". I ended up sitting by him at lunch because when I tried to sit anywhere else I got a few death glares from "the popular kids" as Percy explained to me during lunch. We sat with one other kid by the name of Ryan who muttered none stop about the Steelers chance to make the playoffs at 0-1 this year in the preseason. Percy explained to me during lunch that there are five different types of kids. There are the popular kids that are the rich kids with designer clothing and shoes and stuff. "Those are the ones you don't wanna mess with" Percy said pointing to the far end of the table. Those are the football team, the jocks and that blond creep over there that's there Quarterback Carson Hammers". "Then there are the bad kids" he said pointing towards a table to the far side of the cafeteria "those ones are the ones whose daddies and mommies got in trouble with the police". "Then there are the nerds and geeks who get bullied by the Jocks."." So what are we" I asked. "Well you me and Ryan here" Ryan looked up from his phone curiously "we're whatever we want to be". "Amen to that" Ryan said as he highfived Percy. Just then the bell rang and the kids started shuffling to class staying far away from Carson and his goons.

The day continued on as normal, at least for all I know. I loved my english teacher Mrs. Dodds (wahahahaha). And by the time ninth period rolled around I found out Percy was my lab partner for the year in science. Although the science teacher we have isn't the best..." "SILENCE!!!" The science teacher shrieked. "If you want to come close to passing my class then you sorry excuses of high school students will need to shut your sorry mouths!" She stated. Honestly I have no idea why this woman still teaches when she obviously hates children so much...

 **Percy POV**

Finally the day was over, it was better than usual I only hated seven out of my eight teachers a personal record for me, yes. I made my way down the halls of Goode high, happy that since it was the first day the teachers hadn't given us much homework. I plugged my earbuds in as I walked to my locker. I was listening to some rock Queen, Journey, Pink Floyd, the classics. (If you haven't heard of these bands get off things right now and look them up, YOU SHALL BE BURNED FOR NOT KNOWING THEM!!! Of course I am only joking now let's get back to the story before I get distracted again). So I was pulling some books out of my locker when I am hit in the side. I turn only to see Luke And his football goons surrounding me, I yank out my earbud. "What do you want Luke" I mutter just loud enough for him to here. "Where the hell were you, we had conditioning for football today and you weren't there", he spoke loudly a hint of anger in his voice. Of course Luke would be mad about this, I had to give up football to focus on my poor grades. "I'm sorry man" I said trying to put it in a way that he wouldn't start yelling for real. "My grades suck so I need to quit football until my grades get back up, I really wish I could play". Luke scowled at this, he took a step towards me. "You listen here Jackson you better get your grades up or the last thing your gonna see is this" he growled. The last thing I saw was Luke's fist before everything went black...


End file.
